


Broken

by Dark_Takoora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Songfic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Takoora/pseuds/Dark_Takoora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto had hidden his relationship with Itachi long enough, he decided it was time to reveal his innocence and bring the broken family back together again . . . Sasuke has other ideas, so Naruto leaves and waits for Sasuke to come to him</p>
<p>Song is Hurt by Christina Aguilera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

blah blah - normal

_blah blah_  - song words

**blah blah**  - flashback

Sasuke watched from the tree branch he was sat on, at the peacefully sleeping figure of the blonde angel known as Naruto in the arms of his the most unlikely person, his brother Itachi.

_Seems like it was yesterday, when I saw your face._

Silently tears made their way down his once 'emotionless' face, hidden slightly by the rain, as he thought back a couple of months to how it began.

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

**"Sasuke? Can we talk? You see I, um, well I have something important to ask," Naruto said nervously. Sasuke stared at the blonde silently, not saying a word, just looking at Naruto expectantly.**

**"Sasuke, I'm glad that you've managed to stay for so long and I really am proud of you for it as well, but you see, well um," he sighed and looked at his feet as he said the next bit, "I was wondering, what are your feelings for Itachi? Do you still . . ."**

_If only I knew, what I knew today_

**He was silenced by Sasuke grabbing the front of his black shirt and forcefully slamming him against the nearest wall, a growl of anger thrown in his face.**

**"Never mention that name anywhere near me again. He is traitorous scumbag and if I was to ever see his face again, I would hesitate to kill him," he growled out viscously. Naruto flinched as if wounded by the words, but he looked up at Sasuke with a sad smile on his face.**

**"I thought as much, you never really do change, do you Sasuke?" tears began to form in his eyes as he removed Sasuke's limp, startled hands from his shirt, then performing a few hand seals and vanishing in a puff of smoke.**

_Ohhhhh ohhh_

_I would hold you in my arms,_

_I would take the pain away._

_Thank you for all you've done,_

_Forgive all your mistakes._

Sasuke remembered the pain of realising that Naruto had left for good because of him. Oh, how he wished fervently that it had been different when three days later Naruto returned briefly to say goodbye.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do, to hear your voice again,_

_Sometime's I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there._

**Naruto stood at the village gates, another slightly taller figure stood beside him holding his hand comfortingly, they were bother wearing long white cloaks that hid most of their faces, straw hats hiding the rest of their faces with yellow strips of material that hung from the hat's rims, Tsunade was the first to speak**

**"Naruto, come home please, we miss you . . ." Naruto shook his head slowly as he removed his hat to show his face to everyone there before he slowly looked up, his gaze peering through the yellow strips to look directly at Sasuke, no one else.**

**"I have to go, I can't keep up this facade any longer because it's tearing me up inside. I can't stay somewhere that the person I love is hated and feared. I just . . ." he choked back a sob but couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his face. The figure behind him pulled him under his cloak, hiding him from their intent gazes.**

**"I'm going to be taking my little kitsune away until I see fit to return him. Brother, you have hurt him more than anyone else here could have, I suggest you think about what you've done," the figure raised his head, allowing everyone to see the blood red eyes of the Mangekyo Sharingan.**

**"Itachi?!"**

_Woah, I'm sorry for blaming you,_

_For Everything I just couldn't do,_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you._

Itachi had lifted Naruto up into a bridal style grasp, as he continued to sob into his shoulder, before he vanished into the trees. That was the first time Sasuke had cried, the tears streaking across his face and blurring his vision as he took in his brothers words.

_Somedays I feel broke inside, but I won't admit,_

_Sometime's I just wanna hide, 'cause it's you I miss._

It was then that he broke. No-one could fix him except a certain blonde, who had left without a trace. In the weeks that followed he had wandered the streets and taken to just staring up at the ceiling above his bed for days, puzzling over what Itachi had said, not bothered about anyone else, too absorbed in his own misery and suffering.

_And it's so hard to say goodbye, when it come's to this_

After a month and a half, when the village had given up on ever finding Naruto and had given up completely, for who really wanted the demon boy back, Sakura was trying to get Sasuke outside and was talking aimlessly about town gossip when she mentioned about the rumours of a couple of people in white cloaks living just east of the leaf village. Sasuke had immediately jumped up and started to pack a few neccesities, then he left leaving a surprised Sakura behind.

_Woooohhh . . . Ahhh . . ._

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of me?_

And after travelling for two days straight and knowing no-one was following him, here he was, sat on an exposed tree branch and staring through the open bedroom window of the house that contained the one he needed the most.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do, to have just one more chance,_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back._

He silently jumped across the small gap between the tree and the open window, and after making sure they were still both asleep he silently crept closer and approached the bed. When he was reached the side of the bed he knelt down on the side that Naruto lay on, completely ignoring his brother for now, tears still making their way slowly down his face. Reaching out a hand he gently brushed a few stray strands of the bright blonde hair that was simply Naruto from his cheek, causing the blonde to frown in his sleep and mumble something inarticulate as he snuggled deeper into the bed covers. Sasuke reluctantly pulled his hand back and sat staring at Naruto.

_Woahhh_

_I'm sorry for, blaming you,_

_For everything, I just couldn't do._

_And I've hurt myself, oh oh, oh oh._

_If I had just one more day_

A rustling from behind Naruto's still form caught Sasuke's attention and looking up with his puffy, red and tear filled eyes he met the deep ebony eyes of his brother, Itachi, who looked down at him calmly.

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you, since you've been away._

Sasuke was so absorbed in his brother's intense gaze that he jumped when a hand brushed at the tears on his face, he turned wide eyes towards the bright blue eyes that were smiling at him warmly.

_Ohhhh it's dangerous, it's so really blind, to try and turn back, time_

Sasuke sat frozen, unsure what to do, he only moved when he felt both Naruto and Itachi reach over and pull him towards the bed.

_I'm sorry for blaming you,_

He was settled between them both, with his back to his brother's chest, his face to Naruto's and both their arms around his waist comfortingly. He relaxed into their embraces and slowly fell asleep peacefully, finally able to rest properly since Naruto left.

_For everything I just couldn't do._

Naruto looked up from Sasuke's deeply sleeping form to Itachi's thoughtful one.

"Does this mean we have to go back koi?" he asked in a hushed whisper trying not to disturb Sasuke

Itachi shook his head slowly. "No, this just lengthens the time away, if they've driven Sasuke to run away then they will never be ready to return to," Naruto nodded in agreement, before grinning happily.

_And I've hurt myself._

"At least now we can be a proper family, you, me, Sasuke and our kid's," Itachi looked at Naruto, shock almost evident on his face if you knew what to look for and when Naruto nodded at him he leaned over with a smile and kissed him, making sure not to wake Sasuke.

_By hurting you . . ._

"Perfect," he said happily before he and Naruto lay down and fell to sleep, a family again.

\----

_So this was my first songfic_   
  
  



End file.
